


The Rune Factory Yaoi-Yuri Oneshot Collection!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 4, Rune Factory Frontier, Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: F/F, M/M, Oneshot collection, Request Please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rune Factory Oneshot collection for yaoi and yuri! Any requests you can think of will be accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rune Factory Yaoi-Yuri Oneshot Collection!

Just tell me what kind of oneshot you want in the comments~ For convenience, I'm only doing ships I support. Here they are: (Ones that have OTP are my absolute favorites)

Rune Factory 2: Kyle/Jake (OTP), Kyle/Barrett, Kyle/Max, Kyle/Ray, Ray/Max, Ray/Barrett

Rune Factory 3: Micah/Ondorus (OTP), Micah/Gaius, Micah/Rusk, Micah/Zaid, Karina/Raven, Shara/Raven, Shara/Kuruna, Karina/Sofia

Rune Factory 4: Frey/Venti (OTP), Leon/Kiel (OTP), Doug/Dylas, Lest/Arthur, Lest/Vishnal, Lest/Kiel, Forte/Margaret, Dolce/Pico, Amber/Illuminata, Clorica/Xiao Pai

Rune Factory Frontier: Raguna/Eric (OTP), Raguna/Kross, Bianca/Tabatha, Mist/Rosetta

Rune Factory Tides of Destiny: Aden/Bismark (OTP)

That's it~ If I ever start shipping any other pairings I'll be sure to tell you guys. Request away~


End file.
